With water so hot
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: When water becomes so hot, it turns into fire. "Fire slicer!" "Juvia...aren't you a water mage?" "Shhh! A wizard never reveals their tricks!" "I think you like me." "If Juvia recalls it, Juvia won the fight anyway, cutie " Little random quotes, read for more! Natvia oneshot!


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Now I know that I am supposed to be dealing with my other stories, but this is a oneshot that I've had just sitting around for a while so I decided to just publish it! Hope you guys don't mind!

This is just a oneshot my little babies and of course, it's clearly a Natvia fanfic. I just feel like I haven't done one in a while.

Well let's get reading! I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes.

I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters, just my little humble OCs like Vice and Virtue.

ENJOY!

* * *

**With water so hot**

**One shot**

Juvia was strong, that was one thing Natsu had come to know. He heard of the way she fought back at Tenrou Island, and when she attacked the guild back when she was in Phantom, she had basically creamed the ice freak, making it a draw. If she drew against his rival, then she was no doubt a rival to him. It was just that she was so weird and obsessed with loving that freak that he could never get to fight her. They had never clashed before, and he didn't even know how that was possible. Water was more of his rival than ice, so how was it that way?

"Fight me Juvia!" Fore the past three months, he was asking her daily to fight him, and she never knew why. It got so bad that she no longer had Gray on her mind but instead, she was trying to find a new hiding spot each day, come into the guild when Natsu wasn't there or find new ways in which she could try to hide her scent, but that was something that was impossible, and she didn't know Natsu's schedule the way she knew Gray's.

"Aww come on Juvia! Just one fight!" She would always shake her head and back away while he would walk towards her. What was this obsession with fighting her huh? She was nothing special and she didn't really feel like going against the nutter. If Natsu was smart in one thing, it was fighting and he took it so extreme as well. She didn't feel like ending up in hospital thank you very much.

Juvia sighed when _finally,_ Lucy needed the rent and dragged Natsu and the rest of the team out on a mission. She also wanted to get a new dress for the halloween party. Juvia plopped herself down next to Cana and Mira passed her her favourite drink. "Thank you Mira-san." Mira smiled as she started wiping the wet glasses.

"No problem. I've seen the way you've tried to outrun Natsu every time he's asked you for a fight. I wonder what's brought this on. He's actually never been so persistent before. And that's saying something because whenever Gildarts is here, he worships him hand on foot for a fight, but never gets one." Juvia blushed when she heard that, feeling quite honoured that Natsu wanted to fight her so much.

"Yeah, but Juvia isn't getting any peace! Does Mira-san know how weird it is to keep on getting followed by one person who asks the SAME thing over and over again, only for the answer to remain the same? THE ANSWER IS NO!" Cana snickered brom behind her barrel making Juvia give her a questioning gaze and Mira shot her glare. "What's so funny?"

Cana put down her barrel, wiped her mouth using the back of her hand and ignored the glare that Mira was giving her in order to answer Juvia's question. "I know someone who goes through that daily. Gray. When are ya gonna get the message that Gray doesn't wanna go out with ya huh? You're just hurting yourself. Now, I'm only saying it straight because you're my friend Juvia. I know ya love 'him 'an all, but you're too obsessed with tha guy!"

Mira almost broke the table in anger and they both watched the water mage's face fall. She really wanted to just say that Cana was drunk and that she didn't know what she was talking about, but the thing is, cana was _right. _She hung her head low as her hair covered her face. "Juvia will erm, just be going now." She got off the stool and Cana looked as though she was proud of herself.

"I hope you're happy, you just hurt her feelings!" Cana rolled her eyes, watching as Juvia opened the door to the guild. She could smell the moist air waft into the guild as there were signs of rain hitting Magnolia. "I am so damn happy, maybe now she won't have to kill herself over the stupid stripper." Mira sighed, ignoring the card mage for the rest of the day, hoping that their blue haired water mage would be alright.

~x~

Natsu came bounding back into the guild with Happy hot on his trails. As soon as Happy saw the female exceed, he took a detour, leaving Natsu by himself. His team came in, Lucy looking happy which was unusual. Turns out Natsu hadn't actually damaged anything and that they all got the full amount of jewels that they deserved, meaning she could pay for her rent and buy a dress for the halloween party!

"MIRA! Have you seen Juvia?!" She gave Cana a pointed look who just smirked in reply before looking back at Natsu. "Yeah, she went home feeling a little ill. She has a little pain." Cana snorted and Mira just about had enough of her input.

"Yeah, heart pains."

Natsu didn't understand it, but he nodded anyway. "Hope she's gonna be alright for tomorrow. The party is tomorrow and I plan on fighting her when she's all better, not when she's too weak." Levy who was sitting on the same table as Cana then placed her book on the table and looked up at Natsu curiously.

"You never even gave us an explanation as to why you're suddenly interested in fighting Juvia. Like what has brought this on, you've never been so enthusiastic about such a thing." Natsu grinned and he sat down in between Cana and Levy, making Mira sit at the table with them as she too wanted to know the reason.

"Wanna know why I always wanna fight Erza and Laxus and Gildarts? Like an actual proper fight and not just a guild brawl? It's because I like to see how far I've gotten with improving myself. I know that I can't beat them unless a miracle was to happen. Either way, I don't like going all out on my guildmates. Juvia managed to draw against Gray, and she fought well against one of the seven purgatory kin. If she's on the same level as Gray, my rival, then I wanna fight her for the thrill of it."

The three females blinked as they looked at each other. Cana shrugged and gulped down her sake. "Seems like a good enough reason to me. Now shoo, my barrel wants to sit there." She pushed Natsu up from where he was sitting and he just laughed before heading out. Most probably to train against Juvia. He stopped before walking back to them. "If Juvia's ill, then why is it raining?" They gaped at him, not knowing that he would have been able to tell. He was giving them a look that screamed don't-lie-to-me. Mira sighed.

"Just leave it Natsu." His look got harder before he shrugged.

"I'll just ask her tomorrow then."

~x~

The party was in full swing, everyone drinking and commenting each other on their costumes. It was such a Fairy Tail mood as they were all laughing and having small fights here and there. They knew it would end up in the guild brawl, so they were only having little warm ups here and there.

"Hope my outfit doesn't get ruined!" Lucy was sitting there with a genie costume. How she even managed to wear it was surprising. It was the last day of October and the harsh cold was beginning to build up. She was most definitely going to get a chill. Mira was just there in her satan soul as she served the drinks and Erza was wearing her little cat costume. "I know what you mean Lucy. Hope no one ruins it." Her glare landed on Gray and Natsu as they sweat dropped.

"I know I won't ruin it! I'm only after one person tonight and they go by the name Juvia." His team rolled their eyes at him and sighed. It was getting tiring hearing about Juvia this and Juvia that. "Natsu, it's been three months, when are you doing to give up?!" Lucy already knew the answer. This was Natsu here. He was just as stubborn as Juvia was with her love for Gray. It was almost as though Natsu pursuing a fight with a girl was his way of flirting.

"I'll stop when I get my fight with her dammit!"

"You know, people could get the wrong impression on this. They might think you like Juvia." Natsu blinked at Lucy as she smirked at him, teasing him. He didn't get it. "Well of course I like Juvia." Erza, Gray, Lucy and Happy's jaws dropped. He admitted it! Just like that! They were not expecting that at all. "I have to like her, I mean she's nakama." They face palmed as they knew they shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions. Natsu was incapable of loving anyone but fighting.

"No, I meant it as is in you _like _like her." She received a blank look. "I mean they way Alzack and Bisca like each other." He was starting to get it, but he needed a bigger push so Happy joined in. "You LIIIIIIIKE her!" Natsu blushed as he finally got what they were insinuating.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" He roared. That was so stupid! Why would he like like her for crying out loud? He just wanted a fight! Yeah, sure she was pretty and she was cool when Gray wasn't around, didn't mean that he _likes _her likes her.

That was until he could smell her. He hadn't even noticed that she was in the guild yet! He walked away from his team as they were laughing at how dense he was and through the crowd to find Juvia. He found her. Sitting next to Cana, drinking the crap out of her liver. He noticed what she was wearing, which was considerably less than usual. And it wasn't her normal colour of attire. She wore a short red dress that was very, _very _low at the chest, she wore a red witch hat and the broom that was next to her looked like she had borrowed it from Porlyusica or something.

"Juvia, I can't believe you actually bought that! You look good though." From the way Juvia was giggling, Natsu could tell that she was drunk out of her mind right now. How she hadn't passed out was beyond him. "This wasn't even what Juvia ordered! She wanted a blue one that at least reached to her shins! But Juvia DOES look good!"

She stood up as she swayed on her feet. She started shaking her hips, gaining the attention of a few men who were around their table. Surprisingly she could still stay in time with the music and when she turned, she saw Natsu standing behind her with his jaw hitting the floor. Her eyes flashed mischievously. "Natsu, let's have our fight! After all, you did want a fight right?"

Her voice was so seductive that he couldn't believe that this was the Gray loving Juvia in front of him! It took him about 3 seconds before he realised what she was asking. By then, he was fired up. "YOSH! It's about damn time!" What happened next, Natsu wasn't at all expecting.

"Fire slicer!"

Instead of water, it was fire? Well if that was the case, it was easy him to fight her then right? WRONG! The attack made him fly, shocking everyone into silence. Gajeel stood up slowly before turning his head to his best friend who was still looking flushed. Cana gaped as she looked back at the drink that she had given her friend. What was in that? She tried an attack of her own to see if there would be any fire, there wasn't.

"Juvia...aren't you a water mage?" Natsu had finally gotten up from the broken table as everyone was now ready to see the outcome of this fight. Juvia was stretching up, making many men watch her movements closely as she was finally coming around, her 'drunken' haze slipping away. Only she wasn't going to let any of them know that she wasn't actually drunk. She giggled again. "Yes, Juvia is!"

"Then what was that?!"

"Shhh! A wizard never reveals their tricks!"

They all sweat dropped at her before it was Natsu's turn to attack. "Fire dragon's iron fist!" Juvia swayed a bit. "Fire cane!" Her arm turned into a long cane of fire instead of water and it whacked Natsu off course, making him fly into another direction before he held himself up. He still didn't get it. Juvia was a water mage! Unless this was a dream and he thought this was going to happen. Nah, this seemed pretty real to him. So what was it?

He looked up to see the beauty there with her short red dress. He gulped. Above all times, why did his emotions and manly feels have to arise now?! They never did whenever he saw Lucy wearing what she does, or when her boobs landed in his face, or when she came flying at him when she was naked! What does Juvia have? Well she was hot. Literally.

"Come on Natsu! Thought you would have guessed Juvia's secret fighting technique by now! That's what you're good at!" She giggled again, enjoying herself. Natsu smiled, making Juvia attack again. He'll just have to try and eat it! When she came at him, he thought she was going to have another fire attack ready for him, but instead, she jumped in the air and kicked him out of the guild. She ran out, making everyone else follow them. "It's better to fight outside." Makarov sighed in relief. At least the guild was still going to be intact after this tremendous fight.

"Okay, Juvia will go easy on Natsu. Hmm, how about Fire dome!" She was encased in a ball of fire as he disappeared. Juvia stood there, waiting for him to burst out. He sucked in the flames, his eyes widening when he could feel what was in there with it. "Juvia, but how?!" She smiled and tapped the side of her nose.

"Fire dragon's crushing fang!" Everyone gasped. Was he seriously going to use that against her? Juvia gritted her teeth, send an actual and proper water slicer it's way. It only reduced the attack by a small amount, but then her body turned into fire, making it pass through her so simply.

Their fight went on for ages, none of them showing signs of weakness. Natsu was grinning. This was actually the hardest fight he had ever had, and it was his best! It must have been more than ten minutes of water and fire flying around, them launching into melee attacks and none of them were slowing down. Juvia felt the same way. She felt alive, like a flame had been fired within her. She didn't know fighting against Natsu would do such a thing. She saw the smile on his face and her smile widened as well as she dodged a kick to the head.

Everyone was watching with surprise. They didn't know such a thing could occur. Were the two of them even taking the fight seriously at all? Well from the intensity of it all, they could see that in fact, they were fighting for real!

"Let's wrap this up and head back to the party, whaddya say?" Juvia nodded in reply, agreeing to Natsu's words. She was pretty hungry. Fire really did take a lot of people.

"Crimson lotus: Exploding flame blade!"

"Water nebula!" Both of the attacks hit straight on before Juvia smirked and twisted it. "Fire sierra nebula!" Natsu didn't know what hit him, Juvia's fiery body came through her attack, causing her body to rush into him before the fire nebula him straight on, making him lose.

Juvia turned back to her normal self with everyone looking on in shock. That was actually the best fight they'd ever seen! Juvia walked up to Natsu's fallen body before sticking her hand out to help him up. "Natsu fought well. Juvia hopes she satisfied Natsu this time around. Come back to Juvia in maybe...six months to fight again." He looked up at her as she was taunting him and he smirked at her, grabbed her hand and pulling her down on top of him. She let out a cute little 'kyaa' before ended up straddling him making Natsu blush. She laughed before he joined in as she rolled off of him, sitting on the floor next to him.

They then stopped and looked at each other before blushing. They stood up before walking back with everyone. "Wait, wait. Juvia just how on earth were you able to switch magic? Like from water to fire, that's so weird. Care to explain?" She nodded her head, somehow managing to stay close by to Natsu.

"Sure thing Erza-san! The thing is, Juvia is now able to boil her water so hot that instead of it just becoming steam, it can change to fire instead, using the all change spell that Juvia learnt a while back. Takes a while to master it but Juvia managed to. Why Natsu was easily attacked is because Juvia then had freezing water coated around the fire. It had to be frozen otherwise the fire would just evaporate the water, meaning it would be easy for Natsu to then turn the tables on Juvia. All in all, Juvia's attacks were just fire encased in ice."

Everyone was amazed with her fight prowess and how she was able to beat Natsu with such a nifty trick before they all went back to partying. The crowd engulfed them again as the fight was the highlight of the night. They now knew that if they pissed off Juvia, they could either taste water of fire.

Juvia found herself at the buffet table before she grabbed a plate, only to touch a hand. She looked up to see Natsu standing there, about to take the same plate as her. She smiled at him, a small blush dawning on both of their cheeks. "That fight was amazing, you're really good. And, I know you're not drunk. You barely were in the first place." Juvia was taken aback, forgetting the plate.

"How could Natsu tell?"

"Easy. You're a water mage. Water mages can't get drunk!" She was caught! By Natsu above all people! "So why did you finally agree to the fight then?" She didn't know what to say as she just stood there raking her mind for the perfect excuse. Natsu just smirked.

"I think you like me."

"What is Natsu talking about, Juvia likes Gray..."

"Aha, no -sama!"

Juvia opened her mouth to reply, but then closed when she realised he was right. Her face was fire as she just focused on throwing some food on her plate. It was true. Over the course of the three months, he had been giving her attention that no one ever would. Plus he wanted to fight her. If Natsu wanted to fight you, you were most definitely strong. So far, he had managed to acknowledge her. She wasn't so sure at the time that she actually liked him, but she knew she was getting there. But how did Natsu notice? Wasn't he supposed to be dense to these sort of things? Actually, at everything but fighting?! She decided to taunt him back.

"Oh, the same way that Natsu likes Juvia then?"

He blushed mumbling a quick 'no,' but Juvia knew it was completely opposite. He didn't know he had fallen for her until he was getting all these little things about her. After following her for the past three months, she was whacky and wild, almost like him. She went to any lengths to do anything she wanted and she was strong. Besides, he had stolen food from her quite a few times to know that she was an excellent cook. Other than that all, when he saw her today, it was like his heart had stopped.

"So what did Natsu come as then? A dragon?" She was smiling up at him poking his scaly skin that he had managed to keep out, her plate filled to her content. He looked down into her eyes as she was looking up into his eyes. He never knew he would find love this early or within Juvia for that matter. They were two world apart and he never knew that the cliche of 'opposites attract' would ever apply to him. He grinned down at her before stealing a chicken wing off of her plate, making her protest angrily.

"Maaaaybeee!"

"Ooooooh, Natsuuu!"

He ate it in front of her as she glared at him, eating her food before he took another piece off of her plate. He draped his arms on her shoulder and placed his head next to hers, laughing. "Tastes amazing." She crossed her arms, feeling angry. "It was the last one as well, not fair Natsu," she mumbled. Suddenly, she felt something in her mouth. She looked down to see a fork with chicken in her mouth, thanks to Natsu. She quickly chewed before swallowing, savouring the taste.

"What the- where did Natsu get that fork?!" He grinned as he continued feeding her making her blush. "Shut up, I'm tryna be cute by feeding the cute girl. Isn't what they do in films?" Juvia's heart sped up as Natsu was trying to do something couples do. He was being so cute with that small blush and unsure look. It made her want to kiss him!

She kissed his cheek instead. "Aww, Natsu, you're so cute!" He spluttered as she laughed, running away from him.

"Call me cute again and we're gonna have to fight!"

"If Juvia recalls it, Juvia won the fight anyway, cutie~"

"That's it, let's fight this out!" Juvia was laughing as she was running in between people away from Natsu who had now resorted to jumping on tables to reach her. He launched into the air as though he were a predator after it's prey and he smirked when he pounced on her. "Gotcha!" He grabbed her waist as he lifted her into the air so that she couldn't run. She gasped as he held her securely to him.

"Natsu! This dress is short!" He chuckled in her ear, making her shiver and he dropped her on her feet, not letting go of her. "Wanna dance?" Juvia hadn't even realised that the music was relatively slower and people who were already couples were now dancing. Juvia grinned before nodding her head. "Juvia would love to." She turned in his arms before wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

The whole time, they both had a blush on their face as everyone was now whispering about them. It was a pleasant surprise to everyone. "So I was thinking...wanna go out some time?" Natsu was sweating buckets and he was so sure that Juvia had turned up the heat. Funny how that would work. He just wasn't sure how to go about this feeling they call 'love.' She nodded her head, looking down at their feet.

"Juvia would like that." Natsu smiled before holding her hand, making her look up.

"But I am gonna win our next fight. Rematch tomorrow!" Juvia rolled her eyes at her new 'boyfriend' and let him go, interrupting their dancing session before she started walking off. Natsu started following her frantically trying to think of a better compromise.

"Okay, maybe not tomorrow, but how about next week."

"How about no Natsu?"

"Oooh, touchy. I see how it is. Next month?"

"Juvia already said six months!"

Natsu huffed before smirking. "You, me and a date tomorrow then a fight in THREE months time!" He watched Juvia stop and she turned to face him, seeming to like his idea.

"If Juvia likes her surprise tomorrow, then we can fight in TWO months time." She smiled at him before going off to see Cana with Natsu giving a little victory dance to himself before trying to find his team. Juvia didn't care anymore. So what if ice and water were similar in magic? Was love based on magic? She could date whoever the hell she wanted and if it was going to be Natsu, then she was damn well going to date him!

"So you and Natsu huh?" Cana and Mira were smirking at her blushing face.

"Yeah..."

* * *

So how was that little oneshot then? Was it cute? In all honestly, I had no idea how I was going to end it, so the ending is like really bad, sorry! But don't worry you guys, I'm for sure going to be updating TIMV soon enough!

Please don't forget to rate or hate, flames or floods. Your reviews mean a lot to me because I love you all!

Lolita-chan


End file.
